CASUALTY AFTERLIFE
by covblazebabe
Summary: Nick has been murdered, but his spirit is still roaming the earth looking for answers, Zoe is distraught, she has been left to care for their son Nicky Junior who has an illness of his own. Read a tale of woe which will be full of twists and turns!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Welcome to my new fanfic 'AFTERLIFE' hope you like the first chapter!**

**Chapter one**

**AFTERLIFE**

_You fill up my senses_  
_Like a night in a forest_  
_Like the mountains in springtime_  
_Like a walk in the rain_  
_Like a storm in the desert_  
_Like a sleepy blue ocean_  
_You fill up my senses_  
_Come fill me again_

_Come let me love you_  
_Let me give my life to you_  
_Let me drown in your laughter_  
_Let me die in your arms_  
_Let me lay down beside you_  
_Let me always be with you_  
_Come let me love you_  
_Come love me again..._

This song meant so much to Zoe, this was a song that could bring back memories...

Zoe stood up and bravely walked over to the coffin that held her husband Nick Jordan, she placed a loving hand on the top and said goodbye, tears streamed down her cheeks as memories flashed before her, these tears weren't proper tears, she didn't know what they were some people would call them crocodile tears, it wasn't meant to end this way, it should have been the tumour that killed him, she backed away as the night of his death flashed before her...

Zoe was Crying as she left the crematorium, the music from his favourite song echoed in the background, Nick's service was now over, it was the final goodbye, she stopped and looked back, there were hundreds of people that had come along to pay their respect to Nick.

She smiled to herself, he was a respected member of the community, since he had decided to retire he had become some what of a local celebrity in there area, neighbourhood watch star, golfer of the year, bowling champion, father of the year.

That was what made Zoe most proud, Nick Jordan father of the year, they had had a son Nicky Junior, he suffered with cerebral palsy, Nick was fantastic with him, Zoe on the other hand was useless, she couldn't bare to look at the child sometimes, she couldn't work out why her baby had this terrible illness, but Nick always said 'it doesn't make him any different to anybody else' Nick loved his son and Zoe did to but found the illness hard to deal with.

She had Nick to worry about, and on that fateful night that kept repeating in her memory things changed, her world was turned upside down and she lost him, could she have stopped this terrible crime happening? Could she have saved Nick?

"It'll be ok Zoe" came Charlie's voice from behind her, she turned and took in a deep breath "I know" she answered before walking away.  
She didn't mean to be so short and sharp with him, but talking was something she wasn't in the mood for, it was all she had seemed to do these last few weeks.

She walked for miles just thinking, what was to happen now? Where was she to go? What was she to do?  
She always knew that one day she would be alone, alone without Nick by her side but she never dreamt it would be this soon, she felt confused, she wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come, she felt empty inside, she wanted to be where Nick was right now, she had lived her life and was ready for the curtain to be brought down.

Nick shouldn't have died, the worse thing was he didn't just die, he was murdered, he saved Zoe and Nicky junior, it was either him or them, he sacrificed his life for her and his son, that was something that Zoe could never get over, she was left with empty feelings.

She stood in the middle of an empty field where her walking shoes had took her, an empty field, just like her life.

She sat down and looked ahead into miles of grass, there seemed to be nothing out there, this field could go on forever.  
She always thought Nicks life would go on forever, she was so wrong though, she hated herself right now, she sat picking at the grass for hours until night fell.

She looked up to the night sky "Nick if you can hear me please show me your still around, I can still feel you" she cried, she couldn't fight the tears anymore "Nick" she screamed this time "you said you would come back! You said you would always be there for me!"

She shot to her feet and began screaming his name at the top of her lungs before collapsing to the ground, hitting it as hard as she could, tears stung her dark eyes, she was losing it.

Eventually she was all cried out, drained, her little explosion seemed to have released all her negative feelings from within.  
She checked her mobile to find 16 missed called and countless messages, she scanned through them before deciding to head home, she struggled to stand through exhaustion.

"Zoe" came a voice making her spin round, there was nobody there, this was an empty, dark, misty field, no one in their right mind would be out here at this time of night, yet she could feel she wasn't alone.  
Fear began building inside her "who's there?" She called.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed and she felt very much alone, her emotions were high, her mind was obviously playing tricks on her. She hadn't slept properly for weeks, she couldn't think straight, day to day she was struggling to complete the simplest of tasks.

"Zoe"

The voice was there again, it sounded like Nick, only older, it was a tired voice like someone was on the verge of death, she looked around and saw nothing.

She tried to shut her mind off as she walked on but it was no use, little thoughts kept popping in there, she held her head with both hands "shut up, shut up, shut up!" She wailed breaking into a run, the field seemed to go on forever, there was nothing below her feet but grass, slippy grass at that.

She soon could see a gate in site which appeared to lead to a pathway, she had been here before many times just not in the pitch black, she felt someone was following her, she wasn't alone here.

"ZO!"

This voice she recognised it was Nick, she braced herself and turned round and there he stood bold as brass...

**Thanks for reading people hope you enjoyed the first chapter of many! I don't know where this one is going as yet! It was again a random idea I hope will work! Let me know what you think via comment, review or twitter.**

**Twitter;**  
**Covblazebabe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people welcome back, here is chapter 2, please let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 2**

Zoe took a step back, she began to feel fear, confusion, what was happening here? Her first thought was it was someone playing a joke "you fucking sick twisted bastard!" She yelled running up to the apparition "my husband was killed in cold blood and you dress up as him!" Her hands flew forwards towards the mans shoulders...

Zoe gasped in horror as her hands went right through the man that stood before her, the man that looked just like Nick.  
"Oh my god" she managed to utter as she stepped backwards slowly trying desperately to control her breathing "what the fuck are you! And who are you" she was now sounding demanding and very afraid.

The man before her stood with a stern serious look upon his face, he was pale, his lips were blue, the clothes he wore were torn and old, now Zoe noticed cob webs hanging from the suit the man wore.

"Please tell me who you are" she pleaded falling to her knees.

"Its me Zoe, I was never gone" the man answered as he took a few steps towards her.  
"Zoe you must help me, I can't cross over until my killer is brought to justice"

Zoe stared blankly at him.  
"Time is running out Zoe you must listen to me, your in danger Zoe"

Zoe was now running, running as fast as she could, she could see the end of the field in sight, it just never seemed to come any closer...

"ZOE!"

The voice boomed behind her, the sound seemed to echo and bounce between the land and the sky, then suddenly...

BANG...

There was light everywhere "I'm safe! I'm safe" screamed Zoe.  
"Of course you are safe mum"  
Zoe looked beside her to see Nicky Junior smiling "mum you need to get a grip yeah" he said with a smile.  
"Nicky my boy" sobbed Zoe pulling him close to her.  
"Mum I miss dad too but you have to move on, we both do, its what dad would have wanted, you have to see a doctor"

Zoe held him tightly, she tried to hold back the tears that so needed to come out.  
"Mum please"  
"Yes I know, I know" said Zoe pulling back wiping a few stray tears away from her eyes.  
"Iv to go to school now" said Nicky with a smile "maybe we could get a pizza tonight and watch a film, I got paid from my paper round" he continued looking proud, he had that same proud look of his father.

"You shouldn't waste your money on me" sobbed Zoe, but these were happy tears.  
"Its not a waste mum I like pizza, plus its better than your cooking" chuckled Nicky as he left.

Nicky was going to follow in his fathers footsteps, Zoe could see that, the boy was so committed to everything he did, he wouldn't stop until he was at the top, his condition didn't seem to bother him at all, he had many friends, great grades and he once had a great father.

Zoe sighed "once he had a great father" she whispered the words to herself.  
Tears filled her eyes as she forced herself to get up out of bed, she flicked on the radio and began getting her clothes ready for the day.

"ZOE"

She turned round, her heart pounding in her chest like a beating drum, of course there was nobody there.  
"Get it together Zoe" she muttered to herself walking to the kitchen and making herself some breakfast.

The place was strange without Nick around, even though at this time in the morning he was never normally around, he would at this point be out patrolling the neighbourhood or doing the garden.

She pottered around for a while doing bits of housework here and there, looking at her watch she realised she was late for work, but she knew nobody would mind, everyone had been more than understanding these last few weeks.

She got herself ready and headed out.  
"Good morning Zo" said the postman with a smile.  
"Oh morning" she muttered clearly not in the mood to talk, the postman could see this, so he didn't hang around, he just handed over her post and was on his way.

It took Zoe almost two hours to drive to work, she had stopped to put some flowers on Nick's grave, she planned to go everyday, it was silent promise she had made to him in his dying moments, but it was a promise she knew she couldn't keep.

When someone dies everyone says they will visit the grave of their love one daily, weekly or even monthly but she knew as well as anyone nobody ever stuck to it, for life gets in the way, work, daily tasks, life goes on.

However she vowed to go up as much as possible, she wasn't going to allow herself to move on, she just couldn't.

Her shift at work was much like any other, it was a friday so she was happy to be off shift before the 6 o clock rush, drunks and druggies were not something she wanted to be dealing with at the moment, although she did find some of these undesirables highly amusing, sometimes they brightened up the shift but on the other hand she couldn't help thinking they were taking up valuable beds which patients with life threatening conditions and illnesses very much needed.

All through her shift she could feel a presence, a warm one, Nick, the place still smelt of him, every corridor and every corner, every cubicle, every bed, in the staff room his sponge bob square pants mug sat untouched, in his office there were packs of pens and other stationary which had never been used.

She often sat alone in his office reminiscing, she remembered the time he had kissed her in here, as she looked to her left there sat a jug of water, it had been there for weeks, she walked over and picked up the half full glass that lay beside it, she ran her mouth around the rim hoping to taste him, and she could, she cried at the taste that filled her mouth before dropping to her knees in floods of tears.

This was now a daily occurrence, it couldn't go on, but she couldn't let go, soon this office would be taken over by a new clinical lead, she couldn't help wondering why it had taken so long to find someone else to take on the job, Nick had retired almost a year ago now and still there was nobody willing to take on the job.

She herself had had a go but upon Nick retiring and their son hitting 16 she to had taken a back seat from work.  
She dried her eyes and made her way out to her car, she was going to see Nicky give his big speech to a hall full of people at his school.

He was always willing to talk openly about his condition, his Dad had a lot to do with this, Zoe smiled to herself at the thought and made her way to the school.

She found a seat at the front and sat down, she looked beside her to say something to Nick, it then dawned on her he was dead, she sighed, she just couldn't believe he was really gone, normally he would be sat right beside her.

The head teacher soon appeared on stage and began introducing people, soon Nicky was called and Zoe clapped along with the rest of the hall.

Nicky stood up and walked to the centre of the stage, Zoe couldn't detect one bit of nervousness, she was so proud of her son, she flashed him a smile, she couldn't stop smiling, and for a few moments she forgot about her sadness.

"Hello everyone, my names Nicky and I have a condition called cerebral palsy, I know it sounds like a grand national winner doesn't it" he started, a few people laughed at his little joke which gave him time to take a quick glance down at his notes, he had so much to say.  
He took a deep breath before continuing.  
"Cerebral palsy is a disorder of posture and movement which results from damage to the developing brain before, during or after birth, also sometimes early in childhood, it is a non progressive condition and it varies in severity from slight clumsiness of hand movement and gait to complete immobility"

He now had a serious look on his face as his eyes scanned the hall which was now full, it was so silent you could hear a pin drop, this made him feel powerful.

"In most cases damage occurs before or at birth sometimes as it was for a me as a result of cerebral hypoxia, for the un educated this means an inadequate supply of oxygen to the brain" again there were a few giggles from the audience.

"Iv chosen to stand before you all today to raise awareness about my condition, I'm not the only person in the world who suffers from this, and I won't be the last, I just want you all to know I'm no different to anyone of you, we are all the same"

The speech continued for another ten minutes or so, Zoe at this point had stopped listening, for this part was all about Nicky's charity badges and wrist bands which he sold mainly over the internet but also to anyone he found that would buy them.

She was of course proud of him for this but she had heard his advertising patter a million times.  
Glancing around the hall a shiver ran down her spine, she felt someone was watching her, someone's eyes were burning into her back.

She scanned the large hall till her eyes were drawn to a tall dark figure stood at the back of the hall, narrowing her eyes she gasped.

"NICK" she called shooting to her feet as the figure seemed to hover closer and closer.

"AHHHHH!" She cried as she felt her legs give way, her body go limp and everything faded to black...

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2!**  
**Please let me know what you think via comment or review if you can or Tweet me on twitter.**  
**See you all next time people!**

**Twitter;**  
** covblazebabe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 3**

"Mum, mum, its ok"

Zoe opened her eyes to see a circle of people around her.

"Mum sip this water" came Nicky's calming voice. Zoe sat up gripping the water glass in one hand and supporting herself with the other.

"What are you all looking at! Haven't you ever seen a woman faint before!" she snapped.

"Calm down mum" said Nicky helping her to her feet "let's get you home"  
The two of them walked through the crowd of people in silence.  
"I think you should go to the hospital" suggested Nicky "just for a check up"

"Don't you think I spend enough time in hospitals!" Snapped Zoe.  
This prompted a giggle from Nicky "well dad always said you loved the job to much" he laughed.  
Zoe stopped and at looked at him "your dad? You've seen him? Where? When? When did he say this? When?"

"Mum I was joking" he answered a little shaken up, he didn't like the way his mother was acting, he missed Nick as well, but he had somehow managed to keep his emotions under control, he had secretly cried, he had secretly said goodbye in his own way, he loved him as much as his mum, but now he knew things were getting out of hand.

He eventually managed to persuade her to talk to Charlie, or uncle Charlie as he called him.  
Nicky liked Charlie, he loved his silly banter and magic tricks, even though a five year old could work out how the silly tricks were done they were still great.

Nicky put his mum on the sofa with a blanket and hot water bottle, he tried talking to her himself about what had been going on but he didn't get very far.

"Uncle Charlie will be here soon" he assured her "I'll go and order our pizza now shall i"

Zoe lay there with a blank look on her face, she looked frail and old these days, no twinkle in eye, no energy, she looked drained, somehow Nicky couldn't help thinking that he had turned into the parent, but he didn't mind, he just wished he could make things better.

Charlie arrived about half an hour later, he came equip with flowers and chocolates for Zoe, he could see in her eyes that she was hurting, she looked so distant, so vacant "so how are you?" He questioned sitting on a near by chair.  
"Fine" she muttered tucking into the chocolates.  
"Good comfort food that" said Charlie steeling one from the box "these are my favourites" he continued.

Zoe gave a half hearted smile, she didn't want him here, she wanted to be alone, she wanted Nick back, he always bought her chocolates.  
As her mind raced through all the little things Nick use to do she began to cry, Charlie tried to comfort her but it didn't work, she couldn't stop thinking about Nick, she felt he was still around, and she'd seen him, she knew he was still around.  
The tears came like a lightening strike in the sky, she couldn't stop them.

Yet sometimes she couldn't bring herself to cry "I'm sorry Charlie" she sobbed "I can still feel him"  
Charlie nodded "I know Zoe, I understand"

But of course he didn't understand, how could he possibly understand? A big part of Zoe had been taken away in the cruellest way possible, murder, Nick was murdered, his killer was still out there somewhere, they only got away with a few bits of Zoe's jewellery and a small amount of cash, was it really worth it? Zoe couldn't help asking herself these questions daily.

She took her mind back to the night of the murder...

It was a normal night for her and Nick, they had been out for a meal and had planned to come home and watch a film.

This wasn't to be.

The DVD they had chosen to watch still lay beside the TV, they had settled down with some paperwork Nick had put together for his neighbourhood watch.

A bottle of wine had been opened, they had each only had one glass, there was some noise outside, they assumed it was kids messing about.  
If only they had known what the noise really was.

There was a knock at the door. Zoe remembered cracking a joke to Nick about people interrupting them at that time of night, answering that door was the worse thing she could have done.

The man on the other side of the door burst in when Zoe answered, briefly knocking her out.

When she woke all she could hear were screams, she entered the living room in a daze to see Nicky trying desperately to help his father.  
Blood poured from Nicks ears and nose, he lay helpless on the floor, unable to move, Zoe remembered the state he was in, the state their home was in, blood was on every wall, as she looked around it was clear there had been some kind of struggle.  
The house looked like the aftermath of the Amityville murders.

She remembered walking over to him, sitting by his side, holding his hand, she didn't admit it to herself at the time but she knew he was going to die, the injuries he'd sustained showed that, the side of his head was open and bleeding profusely, the jacket he held over it was stained with blood and lay near by.  
He had a distant look in his eyes.

His last words to Zoe still echoed in her head.

"I love you Zo, and I'm sorry"

She didn't understand what he meant by this, what was he sorry for?

"You've eaten quickly" said Charlie snapping her out of her thoughts.  
"So what's going on? Nicky said you fainted?" His eyes were narrowed, Zoe could see he was fishing for something, but she couldn't give him any answers, she was confused, hurt and angry.

"Nick wouldn't want you to be like this you know"

Zoe saw red "how the fuck can you say that! Don't tell me what Nick would want! That's all people say! Nick wouldn't want this, Nick wouldn't want that! How fucking dare you!" She screamed "Nick didn't want to die! It wasn't his time!" She was now dragging Charlie by scruff of his neck towards the front door.

"Zoe I'm sorry"  
Charlie was surprised by her anger "Zoe please" he stuttered.  
"Just get out" she yelled throwing him out and slamming the door in his face.  
She couldn't help but hit the door "just go away!" She screamed as tears raced down her cheeks, she turned her back to the door pressing herself against it and sliding down to the floor.

"Its ok Zoe" came a voice.  
She stopped crying and looked around, her tears came on and off like a tap.

"I'm here Zoe"

She looked in the direction of the voice but saw nothing, she should have felt fear but she didn't, she felt anger.  
"I can hear you" she whispered hoping for some kind of response.

"Mum"

Zoe jumped up and screamed, she ran into the living area and hid behind a chair.

"Um mum what are you doing?" questioned Nicky in a confused tone.  
She peaked out from behind the chair to see her son stood with his arms folded looking non to pleased.  
"Where's Charlie?" He asked.  
"He left, he had to go" said Zoe standing up "why don't you pick a film" she suggested brushing herself down.

Nicky gave her a hard stare and walked over to their DVD collection, Zoe looked around, something didn't feel right, she could feel someone watching her, a chill ran down her spine, she knew Nick was close but she couldn't see him.

"How about wolf creek?" Said Nicky reading the back of the DVD case.  
"Yes sure, whatever" Zoe answered making her way to the sofa.

"Pizza should be here soon" Nicky said with a smile placing the DVD into the player.

Zoe sat down on the sofa and tried to focus on the tv, she could feel Nick, she felt his hand on her shoulder, she smelt his breath, she could hear him breathing.  
"I'm just going to the loo" she said to Nicky removing herself from the room, she walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Pull yourself together Zoe" she whispered to herself as she leaned over the sink and turned on the taps, she took a hand full of water and splashed it over her face, raising her head to look in the mirror the most horrifying sight was before her.

She stared hard at what was confronting her, she could see her own reflection, she saw herself, with tears in her eyes.  
There was a hand on her shoulder, she placed her own hand over it and slowly turned round, she couldn't help but let out a gasp.

Nick stood before her smiling "I'm here Zoe"...

**Thanks for reading people! Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think via comment or review if you can.**

**Twitter;**  
** covblazebabe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back people! Here is chapter 4**  
**Please leave a review or comment. **

Chapter 4

Zoe screamed, she couldn't stop herself, she went for the door but it wouldn't open "help me" she yelled, her hands hitting the door, her knuckles were bleeding, she was sweating "fucking help me!" she bellowed as the door sprung open, she fell backwards and looked up.

"Mum what's wrong?" Asked Nicky.  
"Nick he was here" she yelled wiping her eyes.  
"Mum this has to stop, dads dead! He's gone, you have to get over it!" Nicky didn't want to shout but he had to, things were hard enough for him, he didn't need his mum making things more difficult.

"Nicky I saw him!"  
"You didn't see anything! you were thinking about him and your mind filled in the rest!" He held out his hand to help Zoe up, she took his hand and scrambled to her feet "I'm sorry" she sobbed.  
"Maybe you should go to bed" suggested Nicky...

Lay in bed she couldn't sleep, she turned on her I-pod and flicked through the songs, every one on there reminded her of Nick, she stopped at one -

'I will always love you'

she lay there mouthing the words, every word seemed to bring her closer to him, every lyric went straight to her heart, as the instrumental part of the song came on she lay in a daze, her memories of Nick played to the beat.

The first time he kissed her, the first time they made love, the first time they walked into the ED hand in hand, it all made sense, fate had brought them together, tears began to form in her eyes, she looked to her bedside at the photo she had of Nick "I'll always love you" she whispered picking up the picture and placing it on her chest.

She eventually dropped off to sleep but was woken at 12:46 - the time of Nicks death.  
She woke with a jolt, looking around she could hardly see anything, the room was pitch black, she ran her hands through her hair and realised she felt thirsty "I can never sleep properly these days" she groaned to herself and got up, she slipped her silk night robe around herself and made her way to the kitchen.

Turning on the tap she felt a presence by her side, she knew it was Nick.  
"I can feel you Nick" she whispered "I love you" the words seemed to send an echo round the room, she felt a cold breeze coming from somewhere, somewhere out there, out there in an unknown world.

"I love you to Zoe" came a voice.  
She dropped her glass and spun round.  
"Who's there?" She asked calmly.

"Its me Zoe, I'm not ready to go, your in danger"

She could hear the words but she couldn't see anyone, there was nobody there.  
"Who are you!" she cried as images of Nick began to materialise in front of her.  
She began backing away, she didn't know why she felt the way she did.

"Zoe please help me"

Zoe continued backing away, she didn't know what else to do.

"Your in danger Zoe" warned the apparition.

"Please leave me alone" she begged breaking into a run, she ran to her bedroom and dived under the bed covers, she dare not look out incase something was following her.

"Zoe please, you must leave this house your not safe here" The voice boomed, Zoe felt the covered being pulled away from her, fear filled her body, she dared to look and there he was, stood before her bold as brass.

"Nick?" She whispered, the apparition nodded and moved closer, she didn't know what to do, she felt helpless.

Nick held his hand out "take my hand" he said with a smile, and this time Zoe wasn't afraid, she reached out and closed her eyes...

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Twitter;**  
**Covblazebabe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, here is chapter 5, thank you for your ongoing support, I love you all!**

**Chapter 5**

"Nick" she whispered grasping his hand "this is real isn't it?"  
She kept her eyes tightly closed, she dare not open them, she ran her fingers over his, she missed his touch, she missed his love, his loving arms were now around her.

"Nick talk to me" she uttered holding him tight.

"I'll never leave you Zoe"

The words echoed round the bathroom, this forced her to open her eyes only to see she was actually hugging the toilet "ohhh" she screamed in anger "I'm going mad!" She yelled and began to cry.

"Mum open the door!"

It was Nicky, how long had she been in here? What was she even doing?

"I'll be out in a minute" she answered pulling herself up.

"Mum! Open this door!" Nicky was now hitting the door hard.  
"I'm fine! Just give me a minute!" screamed Zoe, her voice was full of fear and frustration, she just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her, she felt embarrassed, who was it she was talking to? Was it real? Was she going mad?

She washed her face and unlocked the door, as she walked out she could feel Nicky watching her.  
"What's going on mum?" His voice sounded aggressive "mum explain! What the fuck were you doing in there!"

Zoe turned to him unsure of what to say "I was using the loo" she answered facing him, his expression was cold, cold and angry, she couldn't look him in the eyes, she wanted to tell him what she saw, that Nick was still around, but she couldn't, she couldn't bring herself to say it.

BANG

They both jumped as their heads turned in the direction of the table, the photo of Nick, Zoe and Nicky had made its way to the floor.  
"How did that happen?" Questioned Zoe looking vacant.  
"Dodgy frame?" Answered Nicky shrugging his shoulders.

Zoe nodded and stood up.  
Picking the photo up, she sat down and ran her fingers round the frame "I hate neediness it repels me" she muttered, Nick had once said this, Nick never wanted a family, but Zoe did, she had told Nick it would make him a better person, she stared hard at the photo and looked up.

"Nicky" she said, "your father would be proud"

She tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't fight the tears, looking at Nicky she for a moment what life would be like without him, she didn't know why someone would want to kill her husband, looking to the left she saw the deadly weapon, a metal plaque, that's what Nick was hit with.

Why did she even accept that back from the police?

She held the tears back and walked over to it, placing it in her hand, his blood was still there, she held it close to her chest.

Nicky stood watching his mother, he hated her, he hated what she had become.  
"I'm going out" he muttered, there was no strength in his words, he couldn't even look her in the eyes anymore.

"Dad wouldn't have wanted this" were his final words to her.  
She heard the door slam, she wanted to do so much for him but she couldn't.

"Zoe"

The voice came from nowhere, the room turned cold, Zoe looked around "who are you!" She screamed.

"Zoe don't be afraid"

The voice was now calm, she held the picture tightly, tears steamed down her cheeks, she felt close to Nick, she knew he was here.

"Zoe"

The voice she heard was hypnotising her, she closed her eyes and followed the voice.

"I'm here Nick" she said.

"I miss you Zoe"

She followed the voice through the living room, into the bedroom, she lay down.  
"I can still feel you Nick"

She cuddled the teddy that lay beside her, she knew he was watching her she could feel it.

BANG

She looked up, there was glass all over the floor, the window had been smashed, she pulled herself up and saw someone running away "oi" she howled.  
She was about to run out the door after them but something stopped her, some unknown force pulled her back, her eyes reverted to the brick on the floor, there was a note wrapped round it.

She bent down and unfolded the paper.

'This isn't over'

The words were written in red ink, she gasped dropping the note, turning round Nick stood before her shaking his head...

**Thanks for reading people.**  
**Twitter;**  
**Covblazebabe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! Welcome back! Here is chapter 6! Sorry its taken a while but its here now, hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think via comment, review or twitter if you have a moment.**  
**And as always thank you for your ongoing support!**

**Chapter 6**

_Smile an ever lasting smile _  
_A smile can bring you near to me _  
_Don't ever let me find you gone _  
_'cause that would bring a tear to me _  
_This world has lost its glory _  
_Let's start a brand new story _  
_Now my love _  
_You think that I don't even mean _  
_A single word I say _

_It's only words _  
_And words are all I have _  
_To take your heart away _

_Talk in ever lasting words _  
_And dedicate them all to me _  
_And I will give you all my life _  
_I'm here if you should call to me _  
_You think that I don't even mean _  
_A single word I say _

_It's only words _  
_And words are all I have _  
_To take your heart away _

_It's only words _  
_And words are all I have _  
_To take your heart away..._

The music suddenly came on, Zoe pulled herself up and looked around "what's going on!?" she yelled.

This was another song that reminded her so much of Nick mainly because it was playing the night he was murdered, when she was sat holding his hand as he died, this was the song that played softly in the background as she watched paramedics try to revive him.

"Mum what's happened" came Nicky's voice.  
"I don't know" admitted Zoe turning the CD player off, and that was true, she didn't know. She couldn't understand what was going on, how can a CD player suddenly turn itself on and choose a song?

"Go to bed" she demanded "I need to clean this mess up"

Nicky shook his head and walked away.

"Nicky" she called him back "I thought you had gone out?" She questioned.  
"I did, but I came back, its cold outside" he answered with a shrug "I'm going to bed now"

Zoe watched him walk in the direction of his room, something wasn't right about him, a window had just been smashed and he didn't seem one little bit surprised by it, he had clearly seen her holding the note that was wrapped round the brick but he didn't ask about it, this wasn't like him at all.

She took a deep breath and called the police, she knew you couldn't get fingerprints from a brick and she knew that they wouldn't come out at this time for the sake of a broken window.

She explained to the sergeant about her husbands death and made her concerns known that she thought the broken window and note could be linked to Nick's killer, but just as she had expected the Sergeant disagreed and told her it was most likely drunks or kids messing about.

She ended the phone call with a polite "thanks a fucking lot" before slamming the receiver down.

She cleaned the place up and managed to make the window safe until morning, it was late and she didn't want to be calling anyone out at this time of night, not that she could think of anyone to call, she had already upset the one friend that had been there for her.

Soon she was tucked up in bed, she left her door slightly ajar so the hallway light could shine in dimly, she didn't want to sleep in the pitch black, she lay on her side and soon fell asleep...

A few hours in she began waking up, she let out a groan and turned over, her eyes shot open, something didn't feel right here, the bed was cold, to cold.  
She could hear breathing.  
There was a strong smell of aftershave in the air.  
She felt someone's breath on the back of her neck.

She knew she wasn't alone in this bed, someone or something was behind her, slowly she rolled onto her back and turned her head to see a pair of eyes staring back at her...

She froze, her body was paralysed, there was no way she could move, the face she looked at was pale, the eyes were so deep and dark, it was like looking at a pair of empty eye sockets.

She managed a gasp as she watched the figure rise from beside her, she had clearer view now - it was Nick - but this time he looked different to other times, he now looked angry.

"Go away from here Zoe" his voice boomed, she couldn't move still.  
"I mean it Zoe!"  
Her heart was now racing, racing so much it was causing her chest to tighten and fill with pain, she gasped for breath as the figure slowly began to fade and then finally vanish.

Zoe lay there trying to slow her breathing down, she was afraid now, she didn't know what was going on, was she seeing Nick? Or was she having some kind of breakdown? Could this have been a dream? A possible case of sleep paralysis?

By this point the heat had returned to the room, whatever was there had gone, but she didn't feel comfortable in this room anymore, she gathered some bedding and made her way to the sofa where she spent the remainder of the night.

The next morning she headed straight to the ED, she had to talk to someone about what had happened, plus she had to apologise to Charlie for her little outburst, something she deeply regretted.

She soon found him without to much bothered and the two of them found a quite unattended office to talk in.

Zoe sat and explained to him exactly what had occurred the previous night, she could tell by his facial expression he was still annoyed at her for throwing him out.

"It was him Charlie, I just know it was" she began to sob.

"Sleep paralysis" Charlie answered.

Somehow Zoe knew this would be his response, she watched him stand up and walk to a near by window, he stood with one hand in his pocket, the other on his shoulder hugging himself.  
"Sleep paralysis, a temporary inability to move or speak which happens when you are waking up"

"Charlie no! It wasn't that I don't even know if I was asleep! I mean I could move! I turned over! How could I turn over if it was ..."

"Or, less commonly, falling asleep" he interrupted.

Zoe sighed and covered her face with both hands.

"Although you are awake, your body is briefly paralysed, after which you can move and speak as normal. The paralysis can last from a few seconds to several minutes, obviously several minutes in your case" he finished his sentence and came to sit back down by which point Zoe was out the door and half way down the corridor.

She was half way out of the ED when she heard "hey Zoe!" She spun round angrily to see big Mac and Noel stood smiling.  
"We think we might be able to help with your ghost problem" shouted Noel.  
Zoe frowned and took a few steps towards them "what do you mean?" She asked annoyed that Charlie had been gossiping to them.  
"We have ouija board you can borrow" said big Mac smiling.  
"Oh drop dead!" screamed Zoe sharply turning and walking out, she could hear them giggling as she left which angered her even more.

She got in the car and slammed the excelerater pedal down hard "fucking people" she screamed swerving the car round and exiting the ED car park.

When she finally pulled up at home she didn't want to leave the car, she knew going into that flat she would be faced with questions from Nicky, questions she couldn't answer, she sat for a while listening to music, every song that played seemed to remind her of Nick in some way.

She began driving again, she went down roads she had never been down before, she didn't know where she was going, she turned the volume up and started singing along to the music that blasted from the surround sound speakers in the car.

"I miss you Nick" she screamed as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm here Zoe" echoed a voice, it seemed to stop the music as it spoke.

"You must leave that flat Zoe" insisted the voice.

Zoe looked around as she drove. "Your not here, your dead, I can't hear you!" She was shouting now.

Suddenly the music player turned itself off, the windscreen wipers began to work alone, the windows in the car began to move up and down un aided.

Zoe looked ahead just in time to see the headlights of an approaching van, she screamed as the car collided with the vehicle, the car did several swerves left to right before turning over and dropping down a hill, it came to rest by a tree on a cliffs edge...

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it!**

**Twitter;**  
** covblazebabe**


	7. chapter 7 (Nick's chapter)

**Hello people sorry its taken a while to update, he's a short chapter to keep you going! I hope you like it! Much more to come!**

**Chapter 7 (NICK'S CHAPTER)**

Nick saw the car swerve, he saw it now about to drop 100 feet to the rocks and water below, he had to do something, his spirit was put back on this earth for a reason, he had to save Zoe.

He tried to place his hands on the bonnet of the car but they went right through, he had to do something, but what?

"I can do this" he muttered, he had to convinced himself, he knew that if you convinced yourself you can do something there's always a good result in the end.

He tried again and this time it worked, he managed to push the car backwards and out of danger.

Zoe was safe...

Nick now stood beside the car looking through the window at Zoe, she wasn't conscious but she was breathing, Nick could see her chest moving up and down.

He took a few steps back and sighed, he wished he was still a living person, he looked up to the sky above, he knew he could cross over at any time but he wasn't ready yet, things still needed to be done.

He turned away from the car as he heard the sirens of the ambulance and police approaching, smiling he slipped his hands into his pockets and began walking.

He began laughing to himself remembering a case him and Zoe dealt with...

**_3 years earlier..._**

**_Nick walked into the ED late one evening ready to be greeted with his grateful staff and warm smiles.._**  
**_"Are you my lover?"_**  
**_An elderly lady stepped in front of him her face drawn in a serious expression, gazing at him, searching for an answer._**  
**_"Um no, excuse me" said Nick stepping around her._**

**_The department was overflowing with people. Patients were sitting on the floor, in wheelchairs, leaning against walls._**  
**_"Always when I'm late" he muttered fighting his way through the sea of bodies to the reception desk._**

**_"What's happening here" he called to Noel, trying to grab his attention._**  
**_"Oi, get to the back" a voice bellowed._**  
**_Nick looked behind him to see a very large man with an angry expression on his face._**  
**_"I work here" he answered._**  
**_The mans expression softened and everything became a little quieter._**

**_"Oh sod this" Nick muttered walking behind the desk and grabbing a pile of notes, he took the first from the top "Mr Fisher" he called._**

**_A young male stood up, along with two females, one was his girlfriend, the other, a middle aged woman, his mother._**  
**_Nick led them to a cubicle just in time to see Zoe who he pulled in with him._**  
**_"What's going on here tonight?" He questioned._**

**_"Oh Nick its madness 3 people have called in sick and..."_**

**_"Excuse me! Can someone please sort my penis out!" Cried the patient in agony._**

**_Zoe and Nick exchanged glances "shall we handle this one together?" suggested Nick._**  
**_Zoe smiled and nodded placing some gloves on her hands._**  
**_Nick loved that look, that look of ever lasting love._**

**_Zoe picked up the patients notes and began reading, she looked up at Mr Fisher "so your penis" she began._**  
**_"Yes my penis look at it!" Cried the man dropping his pants._**

**_His mother turned away in embarrassment._**  
**_Nick and Zoe couldn't help gulping back the laughter._**

**_They both peered over and took a good look at the penis in question, they could see nothing more than a slight scratch._**

**_"What happened? Asked Zoe "It doesn't look to serious, all I can see is a scratch"_**  
**_"Not serious! She bit it!" The man said accusingly looking past Zoe and Nick at his girlfriend._**

**_"I didn't do it on purpose!" The young woman pleaded "I said I was sorry!"_**

**_Zoe looked at Nick and smiled, the man caught them exchanging glances "this isn't funny you know! I'm in fucking pain here!"_**

**_"You will need some antibiotics" informed Nick "human bites can sometimes be quite serious"_**

**_The two of them left the man and his mother and girlfriend to fight it out in the cubicle..._**

Nick laughed hysterically as he reminisced, he sat down next to a tree and continued to chuckle to himself.  
He took in a breath after a few minutes of laughter "I wish I was still alive" he sobbed.

Of course he had been left on this earth for a reason, his killers had not yet been brought to justice and Zoe and his son were in danger of joining him on the wrong side - the side he was on - death - the afterlife...

**Bit short guys but seeing as its been a while I thought why not! Hope you liked it! Please let me know if you can.**

**Twitter;**

** covblazebabe**


End file.
